


Victoria: An Alternative Series - Season 3 Episode 7

by Bardwich



Series: Victoria - An Alternative Series [8]
Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Drummond lives, M/M, imagine the lads going rowing though, this is a Drummond mainly episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bardwich/pseuds/Bardwich
Summary: And the season continues! A mystery man is lurking about Drummond's house. He dodges awkard mentions of Florence at breakfast to go rowing instead. The Prince has an interesting assignment for him but not as interesting as a conversation with his footman.





	Victoria: An Alternative Series - Season 3 Episode 7

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to read all episodes out there, you can on my Tumblr: http://animateglee.tumblr.com/tagged/drumfred+script+fic


End file.
